


Salmon

by cutthechitchatandbegone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Figging, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthechitchatandbegone/pseuds/cutthechitchatandbegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is very naughty and disrespectful while his Daddy cooks dinner, so he must be taken in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) I'm glad you've come this far.  
> Something you need to know, that you can probably figure out by reading the story, but I want to clarify just in case: Will and Hannibal are in a pre-established relationship. Dom/sub type of thing...  
> I hope you like it! :) Please leave a comment telling me what you thought, good or bad!

“William, would you please hand me the lemons?” Hannibal asked, slicing up the garlic for the salmon he was preparing.

Will grunted, grabbing the lemons from the fruit bowl. “Stop calling me 'William'. It's 'Will'.” He said as he plopped the lemons on the counter next to his daddy.

Hannibal looked at his little boy, a look of surprise adorning his face. Will had quite the nerve tonight. “You do not dictate what Daddy does, you know that.”

“Well, I hate it when you call me 'William'!” Will bellowed. “It makes me feel like I'm in trouble.” He pouted, crossing his arms.

Hannibal turned his attention back to the food. “Keep that attitude in check, young man, or you will be in trouble.”

“Fuck you!” He shouted, running off to his room.

Hannibal was shocked. Never had his little boy used such foul language in front of him. He set the knife down and washed his hands before going to follow Will. He knew by the slam of the bedroom door exactly where the boy had gone. He rapped quietly on the door and said, “I am going to come in, Will.” He opened the door, but Will wasn't sitting on the bed as he had expected. He sighed and walked over to the closet, opening the double doors. “Hello.” He said to his curled up lover. “What are you doing in the closet, Will?”

“Hiding.” He grumped.

“And why is that?” His demeanor was perfectly calm and collected.

“Because I don't want to see you! I hate you!”

Hannibal squared his jaw. “Get up.” He said flatly. When Will didn't respond, Hannibal pinched his ear and pulled him up.

“Ow, ow, ow! Daddy, stop!” He followed where he was led, in a daze, trying not to trip over his feet. By the time he realized what had happened, he was staring at a corner in the kitchen and Daddy was staring at him very, very sternly.

“Put your nose to the wall and your hands on your head, young man.” That was all he said before turning away and continuing to prepare their dinner. He took his sweet time as he seasoned and put the salmon in the oven. Finally, after cleaning the dishes, he looked back at Will. “You may relax, now.”

Will sighed, putting his hands down and turning around to face Daddy. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Please bring me the hand of ginger from the refrigerator.” Hannibal requested.

He shrugged, grabbing the ginger from the fridge and handing it off to Daddy. “Now can I go?”

“No. Your punishment is not yet over. You will sit at the table and I will explain to you what I am doing.”

Will made no attempts to move, and Hannibal gave him a no-nonsense glare. Will sighed, moving over to the table and sitting in his chair. His chair was the one directly beside the head of the table, on the right side. Of course, Daddy always sat at the head of the table. Will wasn't allowed to sit across from him. No, he had to sit next to him so that Daddy could help cut his meat and make sure he'd eaten everything on his plate.

“Have you ever heard of figging, William?”

“No, Daddy.” He said, feeling slightly nervous. Was Daddy going to make him eat that? He hated ginger. It was disgusting.

“Figging was used a very long time ago, on naughty prisoners during the Victorian era.” A clean knife cut through one finger of the ginger hand and he held it over his shoulder briefly for Will to look at. “It is inserted into the anus and the juices of the ginger root cause great burning sensation.” He began to carve the root into the shape of a plug, making sure it was flared at the end, but still wide enough to make Will uncomfortable, even without the burning.

“You-you're putting it up there?” He asked.

He nodded, keeping silent for a brief moment. “Do you think you deserve it, Will?”

“No!” His response was immediate and desperate, hoping to save himself from such a horrible fate.

Hannibal turned around, setting down the finished ginger on a napkin in front of Will. “Even after you said such an awful thing to Daddy? After having such an awful attitude? If you honestly tell me that you don't think you deserve this punishment, Daddy will not punish you.”

“I don't think I deserve it.” He said quickly. “C-can I go to my room, now?”

A sad smile crossed his face. “Yes, you may. I will call you when dinner is ready.” He picked the ginger root off of the cloth napkin and began to dice it. He wasn't going to let it go to waste. He would make sauce from it.

Meanwhile, in his room, Will picked up his stuffed dog Winston. “Winston, I was naughty.” He whispered to the toy. The blonde dog looked back at him with a blank stare. “Daddy didn't punish me, though. He said I had a choice... so I said I didn't think I deserved to be punished.” He paused, frowning as he laid back on his racecar bed. He felt so very guilty. He started to cry, and Winston wasn't helping. He threw the toy against the wall with a shout so loud that Hannibal heard it.

Just then, the oven timer dinged. Hannibal pulled the salmon from the oven and prepared it beautifully. It was time to go fetch Will. He rapped on the door again and softly said, “Will? Dinner is finished.”

Will didn't answer. He had holed himself up in the closet again and he was crying into his sleeves.

Hannibal sighed and opened the door, knowing exactly where Will would be. “Will, please come out and talk to Daddy.” He could hear Will's sobs from inside the closet.

“I don't want to be punished.” He whimpered.

“You won't be, little one.” He promised. “You said you didn't think you deserve it, so you will not be punished.”

“But I was so naughty!” He cried, banging his head on the back of the closet. “I do deserve it!” Each word was accompanied by a bang of his head.

Immediately Hannibal opened the doors, grabbing Will up in his arms. “Do not do that, William. Daddy doesn't like it when you hurt yourself.” He cradled Will against his chest as the two sat on the ground.

“I was so naughty.” He whispered. “I'm sorry.”

“I am glad that you are sorry, Will.” He kissed his little boy's forehead and rubbed his back.

“Punish me, Daddy. I deserve it.”

Hannibal hadn't expected that to come from his little boy's mouth. “Yes, you do deserve to be punished.” He said softly. He helped Will stand and took his hand. “Come along, then.” Hannibal led his boy to the kitchen and sat him down in the chair again. “Daddy is going to prepare the ginger for your punishment.”

Will buried his head in his hands and started to cry. He didn't want this to happen, but he felt so guilty and he knew that Daddy punishing him always made him feel less guilty. “I'm sorry, Daddy.” He whispered.

“I know you are, my dear boy.” He said as he carved out another plug. “This is not about making you sorry. This is about reminding you to check your attitude, and never to speak to me the way you did.”

The next few minutes were spent in silence until Hannibal turned to Will. “I do not wish to do this in the kitchen. Go to the library and Daddy will be there in a moment.”

Will stood up and scurried off into the adjoining room, sitting on the loveseat where he and Daddy would snuggle and read books together. Daddy didn't lie – he was there not two minutes later. “I expect you to be a very good boy during your punishment.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Stand up and take off your pants.” His tone was firm, but still gentle.

Slowly, Will did, hoping that perhaps he could prolong this, or make Daddy change his mind. “I'm sorry for being naughty, Daddy.” He whispered as he unbuckled his khakis and pulled them down to his knees.

“I know you are, little one. As I said before, this is not about making you sorry. This is a reminder for you to be a good boy, as I know you can be.” He kissed Will's forehead. “Take down your undergarments, as well, and kneel on the couch with your chest on your knees.”

He took his underwear down, tearfully, before he knelt like Daddy told him to.

“Daddy is going to stick this in your bottom, now.” He patted Will's naked ass and parted his cheeks. He slowly inserted the slick ginger inside of Will and announced that he needed to go wash his hands to get the oil off. “Do not touch yourself, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The ginger felt so uncomfortable and foreign inside of him. He squirmed, nestling his head in the pillow in front of him.

Daddy was back just a moment later. “Good boy. Daddy is going to time you.” He said, pulling out a stopwatch. “Fifteen minutes from now, I will take the ginger out.”

Will nodded, whimpering. It didn't hurt at all, but it was degrading and horribly embarrassing.

Two minutes later, though, the burn began to set in. Hannibal could tell that Will was starting to feel it, so he put one hand on Will's back to still him. “Try not to squirm, little one. That will only make the burn worse.”

Tears spilled from his eyes and he couldn't help it. “It hurts, Daddy!” He cried. “Take it out, please!”

“Not yet. You have eleven minutes and forty three seconds left.” He kept that firm hand on Will's back, not offering any comfort. He wanted Will to focus entirely on the punishment.

The minutes ticked by slowly for Will. His sobs increased and he was in agony. He could feel the ginger burning in his hole and he begged Daddy to relieve his pain. “Please, Daddy!” He would cry. “I'll be good forever.”

“Now, now.” Hannibal tutted, patting Will's backside gently, making him clench around the ginger root. “Don't make promises you cannot keep, William.”

“But I will! Just take it out.”

He looked at his stopwatch. “You have three minutes and five seconds left. You are being very brave.”

Will reached one hand back, thinking he would be unable to keep the ginger in any longer. Daddy quickly slapped his hand away and delivered a flurry of hard swats to his poor bottom. “Ow, stop!” He cried, trying to wriggle from Daddy's grip.

“You do not dictate things in this household, young man. You do not tell your Daddy when to stop. Daddy decides when to stop.” Each word was punctuated by a harsh slap. His hand stilled just as quickly as it had begun to spank, and he rested it on Will's reddened bottom. “Two minutes, now.” He declared.

The last two minutes were hellish for Will. He was sobbing from his spanking, from having been so mean to Daddy... everything. It just built up inside of him and he was overwhelmed. “I-I-I'm sorry!” He sobbed. “Please, Daddy, I'm sorry!” His breath was hitching and he shook with his sobs.

Hannibal didn't react, but he did watch the stopwatch as it ticked down the seconds. “You have done so well, my boy.” He took the ginger out and headed to the kitchen to dispose of it, but Will begged him to come back.

“Don't-don't leave me, Daddy!” He cried. “I-I'm sorry!” A mixture of tears and snot ran from his face as he cried.

Hannibal gave a sigh. “I am not leaving, little one. I am merely stepping into the kitchen for a moment to dispose of the ginger root, so you will never have to see it again.” Will didn't protest any more and Hannibal quickly came back, after washing his hands once more. Ginger oil was nothing to mess with, he knew. “There, there, Will. You took your punishment so very well. Daddy is very proud.” He kissed the back of Will's hair gently and helped him sit up.

“It still burns, Daddy!” He cried.

“I know it does. It will take a few minutes for that sensation to go away, unless you would prefer to have an enema.”

Immediately, Will shook his head. “No, you-you said I took my punishment well.”

“You did. I meant a cleansing enema, my dear boy, not a punishment enema.” He shifted Will so that he sat on his lap and he cradled the boy to his chest. “There. My good little boy. You won't be naughty any time soon, now, will you?”

“No, Daddy.” He sniffled, shifting uncomfortably on Daddy's lap. “I'm sorry I was so bad.”

“All is forgiven, Will.” He paused, taking Will's chin in his firm hand. “How could you have avoided this situation, sweet boy?”

Will thought for a long moment and looked down, not wanting to meet Daddy's eyes. “I-I don't know, Daddy.”

“Look at me when you speak, please.” He said, pausing. “Communication. That is how you could have avoided such an event.” Hannibal stated. “All you had to do was politely ask me not to call you 'William' anymore, and I wouldn't have done it.” He tapped his finger on Will's nose before giving him a kiss on the lips. “Next time, you will communicate more effectively, yes?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He promised.

“Now, redress. Our dinner must be frozen by now.”


End file.
